


1, 2, Free

by thebatjokesonyou



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Astrocops, Backstory, Bad Cop and Good Cop are good beans, Benny is the cutest astronaut ever, Brotherly Love, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Galaxycop, Gay cop headcannons, Human Legos, Legos, M/M, Ma and Pa Cop being cute, Mental Health Stuff, Sadistic Buisness, Super supportive parents, a bit of angst, bullying stuff, cute cop brothers, did, spread the word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou
Summary: This is the story of Good Cop and Bad Cop. How they came to be, how they got into the business of meeting Business and how they manage to pick up the pieces of their broken lives. Featuring a GC/BC backstory, super supportive Ma and Pa and whole array of headcannons. Here's to hoping this'll have a happy ending!





	1. Mitosis

There hadn't been 2 of them in the beginning. In fact, there had only been one. There was Liam. And it was just Liam for 8 whole years.

Ma and Pa were always proud of their boy, always bragging (mostly unintentionally) about his good grades, his overarching intelligence, his manners and kindness. How Liam would always say, "Thank you, sir." And, "Excuse me, ma'm." And, "That's alright sir, I think he needs it more than I do."

Liam had a sense of justice, he always had. When his parents were out getting groceries, trusting the 6 year old to be fine in the house alone, he watched actual cop shows and murder documentaries. He took in the information, he learned that he most definitely wanted to be a police officer. It helped that his Ma and Pa were already on the force. However, the difference between his parents and himself was that he wanted the big city life. He wanted to really take down the hard criminals instead of waiting for something to happen in this quiet town.

Yes, at such a young age, Liam practically had his life figured out. He was going to graduate from high school and college, go to a police academy, do whatever it took to keep the people in some city, somewhere safe.

Then came his 9th year of life.

Liam's school situation had been a bit rough. He'd been going to one school until 2nd grade, Ma and Pa being recommended to put him in an honor school instead. Of course, only wanting the best for their son, he was enrolled into the most prestigious school nearby and began 2nd grade in a totally new environment. In terms of work and overall education, Liam was finally getting something a bit more stimulating. Of course, he still didn't have any real difficulties with his homework but he now felt like he was really learning something at school, trying to be challenged. It was never the schoolwork that brought issues. There were A's on tests and homework, quizzes and extra credit worksheets were never too difficult.

The problems came from his fellow classmates. More specifically, how they treated him.

Liam was the new kid, that already made him easy pickings. Him being smarter than everyone else, never seeming to struggle and having a thicker accent just put huge targets on his back. Boys and girls alike would try to hurt him. They always expected Liam to fight back but he never did. So they decided to up the ante, find his breaking point. Bad names graduated to arm punches and arm punches soon became rock throwing. Rumor spreading and name calling, face slapping and rib kicking, head slamming and knee stomping. What was worse was that most teachers and parents didn't _care_.

Liam would never tell his parents about the bullying (mostly because it wasn't making his grades slip and he thought it really didn't matter) but plenty of adults saw the abuse first hand. In the end, the ones who were supposed to be looking out for his safety dismissed it. Many of his tormenters parents were teachers themselves, Liam even spending his 4th grade year with a teacher's child being taught by own her mother. He couldn't tell the teacher that she'd put gum on his desk because both the teacher and her child would simply call him a liar. If not that, they'd simply assume that everything was fine, that somehow, his intelligence made it alright.

_"They're just playing rough, it builds character!"_

_"I can't control the kids, you'll simply have to grin and bear it."_

_"Aw Liam, it was an **accident**." _

_"If you didn't want to get into a fight, you should've avoided them. **This is all your fault**." _

_"You boys can handle this sort of thing, you're fine! Stop being a **victim**." _

_"Just get over it, kid. No one's going to protect you unless you fight back."_

For 3 years, Liam endured the pain silently. His Ma and Pa suspected something was wrong but every time they'd ask him how his day went, Liam would smile and say, "It was fine." And that'd be the end of that. Every mark and bruise was simply an accident on Liam's part. He'd lie about having tripped or someone "accidentally" hitting him with a dodgeball in his stomach. Liam didn't want to burden his parents with the thought of their son going through a rough time when it didn't effect his grades. Besides, after 5th grade, none of this would occur anymore. He could handle 2 more years of this.

In reality, he'd gotten halfway through 4th grade when the breaking point had finally been found.

It had been a sunny day and Liam'd been sitting on the grass, reading as he waited to be picked up. He heard some girls whispering behind him, seemingly unable to do anything better than a stage whisper. Of course, it was about him and how nerdy he looked with his glasses on. Liam ignored them, reading his book quietly when his parents arrived and he got to his feet, putting the book in his bag before he realized he'd forgotten a book in his classroom. Feeling stupid, Liam ran over to his parents, apologizing and begging them to wait for him to get his book.

After an assuring nod from his parents, Liam spotted a janitor, quickly running over and politely asking for help to unlock his classroom. The janitor went to the room, unlocking it for Liam and instructing him to lock the door before he shut it. One, "Thank you very much, sir." later and Liam found himself all alone in a dark classroom.

There were windows in the back of the classroom, light spilling in through the blinds. Posters hung from the ceiling, crayons sat on desks. It was a Friday afternoon and while Liam should've been happy for the weekend, he merely frowned as he picked up his book off his desk. Because this would only be another 2 day break before he'd return to this room. Come back to wads of paper being thrown at him, books shoved off his desk.

Every other kid in this class was going home to a fun weekend to enjoy themselves but Liam was going home to stress and anxiety. To thinking about when Monday would come back around and he'd have to leave the classroom and do his work at lunchtime if he wanted any peace. It was wrong, it was unfair and the more Liam thought about it, the angrier he became.

He grit his teeth, unable to stop as an anger he'd never felt was beginning to take over. Keeping quiet for so long, bottling up his emotions like this wasn't doing him any good.

So, for once, he decided to let the rage spill out.

Liam let out a loud shout, suddenly kicking over desks, flipping chairs and spilling boxes of crayons and markers. His hands grabbed the posters, ripping some apart and others were merely discarded. He took several markers, wrote every swear word he knew on the desks in front of him and kicked the teacher's desk over. Once he was done, Liam locked the door, book securely in his hands as he slammed it shut.

It was only once he got home that he'd began to think about what he'd done. He was still extremely upset but a voice had started speaking to him.

_"Hi, buddy. Are you doing okay?"_

Liam rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear anything from anyone at the moment. "I'm fine." He grunted, not taking a moment to recognize that most people didn't talk to something in their head or hear something in the first place.

_"Well, um, I was wondering if I could talk for a second. You know, about what happened back at school."_

"I don't want to talk about it." Liam growled, taking out a pencil and his notepad, feeling in the mood to put graphite to paper.

_"But you can't avoid it forever. That was really, really bad, you know. Cops shouldn't do things like that..."_

Liam tried to distract himself until he heard a snap, the pencil breaking off a little bit at the end. He groaned, his fists clenching as he felt that now familiar fire in his belly forming once more.

_"Hey, hey! It's alright, it's just a pencil! You can sharpen it or get a new one, it's no big deal." The voice assured, trying to appeal to logic._

The pencil was thrown across the room, Liam shoving the notebook down as well as he fell back onto his bed, struggling to breathe. "It's not fair. It's not fair!" He whined in his total temper tantrum.

_"I know it's not, buddy. It's never fair. But that's why we're the good guys. We have to make it fair."_

Liam sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes, blinding him as he took off his glasses, wiping his sadness away. "It's not fair. I tried so hard to do everything right, I kept thinking that maybe things'd get better or it'd be over before I knew it but of course it wasn't. I'm not a bad kid, I'm not! But now it's over! They'll find out it was me and kick me out and..." His sentence broke and sobs gushed out of him, hands attempting to hide his face as though someone could see his shame.

_"Oh, Liam...Ma and Pa'll understand. You have to tell them the truth, you can't keep hiding, buddy. You keep letting yourself get hurt and you think band-aids and wraps'll heal it all. There's pain inside too, ya know. The kinda stuff you just can't make better by yourself. They love you, Liam. You gotta let them help you."_

The young boy shook his head, still sniffling and shaking his head as he spoke. "They'll hate me once they find out what I did. Bullies aren't any excuse for p-property damage like that! No one wants a d-demon for a son. No one'll want me around once they know..." Liam's voice shook, having to take in hard breaths to keep talking. He didn't dare finish that sentence, dreading the thought.

_"That's not true at all! You know Ma and Pa love you, no matter what! They've been worried about you for so long and being honest with them could help put some worries to rest. And if they really don't want you anymore, I'll be here. I'm here now Liam, I'm gonna help."_

Liam found a comfort in those words he'd never felt before. Not from his concerned parents, pitying parents or spiteful teachers. He found hope and reassurance in that voice. Something he doubted could be found anywhere else at the moment.

_"Don't you worry, buddy. Danny boy's gonna be with you all the way."_


	2. Symbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now there's two cuties! Nothing too dramatic happens here, they're just cuties being cute ;3

It hadn't taken anyone too long to figure out that Liam was the one who'd destroyed the classroom. He had been honest when he was questioned, admitting that it had been out of anger and that he absolutely knew what he was doing. It wasn't long afterwards that he opened up to his parents about the bullying situation. That he had been thinking that lying and pretending everything was okay would work and that it obviously hadn't.

Ma and Pa quickly realized that they may have given their son such a burden on his shoulders that it broke under his weight. Having convinced him that good grades mattered above all else, Liam endured abuse most adults couldn't handle without severe consequences without so much as a single complaint.

They never blamed Liam for the classroom incident, they never let him think for a second that it was all his fault. Of course, they made sure to drive home the point that it hadn't been okay for him to destroy classroom property but they weren't upset with him for long and never blamed him entirely. Anyone would crack under the pressure he felt.

Liam became the infamous center of attention at Lil Croc Elementary. Parents warned their children to avoid him, children came home with twisted rumors about the boy who'd made such an awful mess out of his classroom. Mixed in were suspicions of the boy talking to himself, always looking strangely pleased even when he was all alone.

So, while Liam stayed at his school and his class, it wasn't without consequences. If he'd been alone before, he was completely isolated now. Kids didn't want to work with him or sit nearby. He was often cast aside or forced to leave areas if he caused too much excitement among his peers. Even the other parents feared he wasn't "all there".

Through it all, Liam found true solace in 2 things. His parents constant shows of affection and care and Danny. Especially Danny.

Danny was always there, always giving Liam support or advice. He reminded Liam to take deep breaths when that overwhelming anger started coming back, gave him words of encouragement when Liam absolutely needed it.

  
Liam was growing absolutely attached to his new brother. It was beginning to become more and more difficult to think of life without him. Inside jokes the two created together, games that could only be played between the two of them. He had someone who understood his more mature thoughts, who was willing to listen when he needed to vent.

Danny was everything to Liam. His twin, his other half, the one person who truly understood him. He loved his brother with all his heart, even if no one else would probably understand. Danny wasn't just a "voice" or his subconscious mind. Danny was his brother. No one could convince him otherwise.

"Danny?" Liam had began one night, something on his mind. "Do you like the fact that I want to be a cop someday?"

_"Of course, buddy! It'll really suit you, protecting people and enforcing the law when you're all grown up. I think it's super cool that you're that brave. I don't think I'd have the stomach for something so scary."_

Liam smiled, thinking about how incredible it would be to someday be on the force. "Well yeah, but not all cops are just mean and lean, you know. You need sensitive cops, people like you who can listen and play nice, stuff like that." He reminded the other, knowing full well that Danny was much more patient than he was.

_"You really think so? I've always thought it would be nice to be a cop but I'm not nearly as tough as you. And I'd hate to get in anyone's way or not be able to help at all."_

"No way, Danny, you'd be super helpful!" Liam insisted, laying down on the his pillow as he got comfortable on the bed. "We could be like those old cop shows. Friend and foe!"

 _"Good Cop, Bad Cop?"_ Danny pitched in, loving exactly how that sounded.

Liam nodded, starting to fall in love with the idea. "Yeah, Good Cop, Bad Cop! You're really nice so you could go easy on 'em but I wouldn't mess around, I'd punch them right in the face if I could! We'd make a great team, Danny." He yawned, sleep already catching up with him.

_"That sounds amazing, Liam. I really hope we can do that together someday."_

Another yawn and Liam curled up on his side, eyes shutting as he began to fall asleep. "Of course we will, Danny. We'll be together, right? So we could do anything." After all the pain Danny got him through, Liam had not one single doubt in his mind that they could do whatever they set their minds through, make it past any obstacle or hardship that came their way.

_"I think so too. Night-night, buddy!"_

"Good-night, Danny."

。。。

Middle school and high school hadn't been nearly as rough on Liam and Danny as elementary had been. Of course, there had been struggles. Ma and Pa eventually found out about Danny and after some therapy and a lot of talking on Liam's part, they completely accepted Danny into the family, making sure to give both their sons plenty of love. Liam and Danny realized that girls simply weren't appealing and after several awkward and dramatic dates, found out they were 100% gay, bringing a whole lot of drama to the table. Liam became more and more prone to getting into fights and Danny began to switch into the body starting in high school, bringing a bit of a social life into play.

Nothing however, could compare to the police academy. The boys had been pushed to their limits, becoming entirely dependent on each other's skills to get through it all. In the end, they really were a perfect combination of Good Cop and Bad Cop. Bad Cop knew his weapons, ground rules, overall intimidation. Good Cop knew even more rules, psychological tactics, and had keen observation skills.

It had been difficult for them to make it but there was no doubt that many others had struggled harder than they had. That was all the assurance they needed to know that they belonged here, that they could do amazing things on the force.

The graduation ceremony had been one of the best moments in the cops' lives. To see how proud Ma and Pa were, to know that all the excuses they had to fail hadn't stopped them was surreal. Here they were, still together, still going strong, ready to do what they'd dreamed of nearly all their lives.

They were assigned to Bricksburg, a city they'd been wanting to visit for a long time. Saying good-bye to Ma and Pa was going to be hard (Danny cried and kissed his parents more times than he could count and Liam gave them the tightest hugs he could and didn't simply let it happen as he once would have) and leaving their home would be heartbreaking as well.

Liam had been sitting on their old bed, looking around at posters and dusty sports medals, clothing from years and years ago that Ma didn't have the heart to throw away. "We sure came a long way, didn't we?"

_"We sure did, buddy. I never doubted you for a second but I'm still in a bit of shock. Maybe it's because I realized how old we really are!"_

Liam rolled his eyes halfheartedly, looking through his room, finding and thinking of memories he'd never really looked back on until now. A ring watch they'd received from an ex, a worksheet from 5th grade Liam had never gotten around to completing. His favorite however, had to be the small pair of chipped glasses he found.

_"Our first pair, Danny. Remember how we got the crack in it?"_

"Rory Johnson punched us right in the face in 7th grade and I hit his jaw so hard a tooth fell out." Liam smirked at the memory of the sobbing bully, no longer regretting it.

Danny tsked, failing to mask some of his amusement. _"That still wasn't very nice of you. Violence doesn't solve anything. Even if that was only one of his baby teeth, it still probably hurt a lot."_

There was a deep chuckle in response, the pair of glasses being set back onto the wooden dresser. "Rory deserved a lot more than that punch to the jaw. And he never bothered us after that, so I don't really see the problem here." Liam shrugged, studying the room some more.

Before Danny could respond, there was a knock on the bedroom door, catching the boys attention.

Danny switched in, a friendly smile on his face as he opened the door to see his parents. "Hiya, Mummy! Hiya, Dad!" He greeted as sweetly as he usually did.

"Hiya, son." Pa smiled back, though his throat was thick and he seemed a little less composed than usual. "Your mother and I have a little...parting gift for you boys, if you don't mind." He motioned his head towards an already emotional Ma, who was holding a white box in her hands.

"Of course not. Come in!" Danny invited, stepping to the side so that the two of them could come inside without a problem.

Ma and Pa sat on the bed they'd bought for Liam years ago, Pa patting on it to tell Danny to have a seat right in-between the two of his parents. More than happy to comply, Danny sat right down at once, wide eyes excitedly turning to both of them.

This was the last day Liam and Danny were living in this house. They were officially moving out, off to Bricksburg tomorrow to start their new career. They'd already said goodbye to everyone else they'd grown up with. Ma and Pa were the only ones left.

"We're really proud of you, son. You and your brother, you really love each other. You've grown up so much and we've been more than happy seeing you get stronger together." Pa started, his hand on Danny's. "We never expected you to come along but you made Liam into a better person, a more confident one. And we fell in love with you just the same."

Ma nodded, her fingers going through his coarse, chestnut brown hair. "Your father and I want you two to keep supporting each other. We can't always be with you, even if we want to but you'll always have one another. And we're grateful for that, Danny. We truly are. We love you both, more than anything or anyone we'll ever know. You'll do great things for Bricksburg, no doubt about it. You keep each other in line, protect yourselves and learn from your mistakes and you'll do more than alright."

Danny leaned into his parents touches, not bothering to hide his tears while Liam was choking up and was counting his lucky stars that Danny had switched in when he had. "We love you too! We're really happy you're our parents, especially me! I'm so happy you didn't try and get rid of me, I'm so happy you let me be your son! I love you both a lot!" He trembled, his face completely red with joy and sadness.

Ma and Pa pulled him into a hug, Pa rubbing his back while Ma gently set the box into his lap, still stroking his hair while the two of them shared those warm expressions. "You can open your present when you're ready." Ma offered, not wanting to rush Danny at all.

Danny sniffed, wiping away the liquid in his eyes with his arms before he took the gift, slowly opening it and nearly started crying all over again when he saw what it was.

A pair of prescription glasses and a pair of prescription shades. The glasses would be for Danny and the shades would be for Liam.

**"I can't even believe it...they actually found shades for me..."**

Danny couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, still an absolute mess as he put on the round glasses, loving how they felt. "Wow, these are so comfy! I love it!" He gushed, picking up the shades as well, laughter spilling from him as he did so.

Once the glasses were slipped off and the shades were slipped on, Liam felt himself switch in immediately, already happy to have found a way to make the change clearer. He pushed the shades up, feeling like a real police officer and unable to hide his absolute euphoria. "Thank you, Ma. Thank you, Pa. We'll do you proud, we promise."


	3. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops are happily working at their new station when their co-workers get just a bit too curious about everything. Includes a lot of fury, a bloody fight and a lil bit of hospital//

Bricksburg was a whole new ballpark. Neither Good Cop nor Bad Cop could have imagined how different city life would be for the two of them. There were so many more people, so much more noise, a constant feeling of rushing time and speed. They definitely got used to it as days went by but nothing really prepared them for the big cases they got. If there was ever a time to look out for each other and use every skill they had, it was then and there. By the end of most of the larger scale investigations, the cop brothers had put in more afterwork hours than anyone else, having taken turns sleeping and controlling the body (save for when it became so deprived of rest that it honestly needed a break) and dedicated as much time as they could in order to get things sorted out in the most efficient way possible.

In 3 years time, they built a pretty admirable reputation. They were quickly known to be some of the finest interrogators Bricksburg had ever had, truly caring for their jobs more than anyone else on the force. Everyone cared, of course they did but Good Cop and Bad Cop's dedication is what truly had them rise above.

Not that the cops were perfect. That was far from the truth. Liam still let his temper get the best of him and if things were left to Danny, when he felt even a shred of guilt, he'd start stuttering harder than Porky Pig. They'd begun arguing over the body more and that confused the heck out of their fellow officers.

Half of the force knew Good Cop, a sweet mellow man who occasionally put on shades to try and demand some respect from everyone. The other half knew Bad Cop, a intimidating, threatening guy who occasionally put on glasses as a method of terrifying interrogation tactics. It was confusing, if nothing else, to everyone and soon there were theories floating around as to who GCBC really was and who was the "real" guy.

The trouble had truly come one morning while Danny was trying to enjoy a chocolate croissant he'd gotten earlier, starting to eat when he noticed a cop come up to him and get a bit closer. "Hiya there, Jim!" Good Cop gave him a winning beam, oblivious to what was to come. "What seems to be the prob-"

He was cut off by Jim taking the glasses, snatching them off his face before Good Cop could even blink. "I just wanna test something, sir..." Jim admitted, his curiosity having gotten the best of him while several people looked over, in the same boat as him.

Liam gasped when he felt something inside him shift. When those glasses were ripped off his face, it was as if Danny himself was torn straight from his soul, letting out a cry of dismay as it happened.

Good Cop's happy expression was frozen in place for a moment before the shades were suddenly whipped out, Bad Cop's teeth absolutely grit as he tried to keep his composure. "Officer Jim, you're going to give me those glasses back now or I'm going to do something I'll regret." He spoke in a low voice, his hands pressing into the desk they sat in.

Jim's expression flashed pure terror but he then found some sort of stupid courage in him, backing up slightly out of self defense and defiance. "No, sir. I'm tired of not knowing what the heck's going on with you. You've been on this team for 3 years and we don't even know your name!"

"Fine, my name is Liam. Now, you need to give me the glasses back." Bad Cop practically spat, rising out of his chair and leaning forward as the eyes hidden behind the shades stayed completely focused on the pair of glasses too far from his reach.

Liam could swear he heard Danny crying out to him, needing to be protected, needing to be taken back. The one person he thought he could keep safe was too far away, having been taken away in an instant. His fury was increasing and without Danny, there was no one to stop him from reaching the boiling point.

"Why do you need these glasses, sir? Why are you so different when you put them on? It's not like you just magically become someone else when you do!"

Bad Cop wasn't listening, he was simply watching Jim like a predator, watching that idiot raise his arm up, practically dangling those glasses like you'd do for a baby who wanted some keys. The thought of being treated like an infant only further infuriated him, brought back memories of the many fights he'd gotten into with kids who called Danny weird when he'd only been trying to be their friend.

"We need to know why the heck these are important to you! Your file only mentions that you had some trouble fitting in at school but you somehow managed to skip mental evaluation when clearly, something's going on! It's not fair for the rest of us to be totally in the dark over this!"

Jim was white noise at this point, Liam's heart pounding in his chest, teeth gnashing, knuckles pressing into the desk so hard they turned white. He kept hearing his brother crying out to him, begging to be saved. The rest of the room seemed to fade away, all his focus and attention on the pair of glasses.

"Sir, I need answers, everyone here does! You can't be a part of this force if you're going to keep secrets like this, it's simply not right! Aren't you going to say something, Liam?!" Jim was practically out of breath, shocked by his own actions and how much this actually meant to him. He'd never put too much thought behind him but now that the words were coming out, Jim realized he felt betrayed by this huge secret he knew next to nothing about.

Everyone around them was transfixed and there was silence, save for Jim's shouting and covered up sounds of shock or agreement. No one seemed to believe this was actually happening right now or that things could get any worse.

Bad Cop had become a ticking time bomb with only seconds left to explode and only managed a quiet response, not really meant as a reply to Jim at all. "Give him back."

"What?" Jim asked, having genuinely not heard him or realized that sounded like a challenge.

_**"GIVE HIM BACK!"** _

The whole police department rushed forward, snapped out of their trances when Bad Cop had leaped over the desk, his fist pounding into Jim's face harder than he'd ever punched anyone before, doing it over and over, blood soon on the floor and all over his hand. But Bad Cop kept punching and punching until enough people were holding him back and someone slipped off his shades and slapped on Good Cop's glasses, putting the shades into the cop's pocket.

Good Cop blinked several times, his head spinning as the adrenaline rush hit him along with memories of what had happened. "Wha...?" He mumbled, having been let go as he stumbled back into the desk, holding his head in his hand.

**"Jim took your glasses, Danny. I got them back."**

Confusion could be read all over Good Cop's face as he spoke aloud, still too out of it to realize what was going on. "Liam...? What do ya mean, buddy...? I got my glasses right 'ere..." His words were a mixture of slur and accent, fingers tapping the right side of his glasses to convince his brother that they were still on his head.

 **"...you're right. I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous. Of course you have your glasses on."** Bad Cop pretended to agree, giving a forced laugh as he didn't have the heart to tell Good Cop otherwise.

Good Cop smiled, oblivious to the eyes still on him and the distant sound of an ambulance. "Don't be silly, Liam...if I didn't 'ave my glasshus on, you couldn't be talk'ntome." He felt a sudden weakness take over, eyes half lidding behind the glasses, the world blurring as he began to lose consciousness.

**"Danny, Danny stay awake. Don't close your eyes. Danny!"**

"It'll only be ah moment, Leeeeuuum..." Good Cop assured, body falling to it's knees, unable to support it's own weight anymore. Muffled cries of shock followed, everything around him fading into black. "I'm jush gonna take a quick na'..."

。。。

Liam awoke in the hospital alone. He sat up, rubbing his face before looking over at the dresser next to him to see a pair of shades and glasses, picking up both eyewear but putting on the shades, keeping a good grip on the glasses once he shifted, letting out a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

_"You were just trying to protect me, buddy. It's not your fault, I should've stopped him when I saw his hand that close to my face."_

"You've never been one to have quick reflexes. Besides, I still pounded Jim's face onto the floor of the police department and that's way worse." Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the understanding of the can of worms he'd opened came rushing at him. Losing his job was the least of his worries at this point.

_"I'm really sorry, Liam. Honestly, Jim kinda deserved it. The way he yelled at you in front of everyone, teased you when he could tell you were upset, he brought it on himself."_

Bad Cop was surprised to hear Good Cop get angry at anyone or actually justify him beating someone up. A playful smirk formed on his face, momentarily snapping him out of his bad mood. "I never would have guessed you'd be capable of saying somethin' like that. Maybe I'm not the only Bad Cop around here."

Good Cop gave a little indignant huff at that. _"I believe in justice, Liam, simple's that! And I think you delivered some real justice to that nosy Jim!"_

Liam could only laugh in response, unable to imagine the other being truly angry at anyone. There was nothing better than talking to his brother alone sometimes. Of course they argued sometimes but most of the conversations that took place when they were absolutely alone were the best.

Just as usual, Liam had needed it. They'd lost their job, their _dream_ job and were probably in more than a bit of trouble at this point. This was getting into legality and judging by all the things that could probably go wrong, only a miracle would have the power to save them.

What the two of them didn't know was that there was a rich, plotting miracle in the lobby, impatiently waiting for someone to finally call on him. After all, if he was about to become the President of Bricksburg, he was going to need the perfect bodyguard.


	4. Respiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, I'm back-  
> Finally having President Business meet GCBC because yaaaaay!

Liam was shocked when the nurse came in to tell him he had a visitor. He'd gruffly agreed to see them, still holding Danny's glasses in his hand, not wanting to let go of them for even a second. The former cop was more floored when a man he'd seen on television, the man running for president came in with a grin.

"Hello, Liam! And whoever else is in there." Adam Business greeted, walking in with a friendly wave. "I bet'cha weren't expecting me! How are you guys holding up?"

Liam had never felt his heart pound so hard in his chest. The man in front of him gave off the sort of caring vibe he wasn't used to, the one he only got from his brother. "I...We're holding up just fine, sir." He nodded, trying not to mumble.

Adam laughed, not in a malicious way but as if he were amused some. "You don't have to call me sir. It's Adam. Abe, if you want. I've known about you and your brother for awhile, I came across you two since you were on the force and I was looking for someone on it that I might be able to hire. You two stood out to me." The ginger explained, walking towards them with a grin. "Speaking of, what's his name?"

Liam was sure his chest was about to burst but he managed a quick, "Danny, sir." before shutting back up again, now more rigid and embarrassed about the stupid hospital gown.

"Danny. Liam and Danny. You two are quite the fascinating pair." Adam smiled fondly at them, his gray suit and red tie perfectly in place. "I'd love to hear from Danny, if you don't mind. I heard about the scuffle from earlier and I was worried he might not be alright. I know these things tend to have a traumatic effect and well, I was looking for both of you, together."

_"I want to meet him. Liam, switch me in, let me meet him. Liam, you have to remember to move your arm, you need to let me meet him."_

Hearing the impatient tone, Liam's hand moved up to quickly switch off his shades and put on Danny's glasses.

"Hiya, sir!" Danny introduced, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm all good! You don't have to worry about me at all. Liam grabbed back the glasses before anything bad could happen to them or me. Not to say that the punching situation was good, but..." He trailed off, feeling a large, warm hand on his head.

"Easy, Danny-boy. Don't go pushing your body after all that mess. I'm glad you're alright." Adam pat the officer's head before he backed up again. "Could I finish with Liam? If you don't mind. I just don't want you bouncing around right now and I feel like you can't help it."

Danny was still blushing from that earlier pat, having felt so strangely comforted from an interaction that was much more intimate than he expected to get. "Y...Yeah. Yeah. Let me switch him back in for ya." He breathlessly agreed, taking off his glasses so Liam could put on the shades.

"Was there anything you wanted to tell us, sir?" Liam inquired, right back to his stiff, more put together position. It was hard to remain that way when he heard his brother break into a giggle fit, Bad Cop wanting to roll his eyes at the sound.

Adam nodded, clearing his throat. "So, as one of the richest men in Bricksburg and the world, as you may know, I understand responsibility. I know what it's like to want to sacrifice everything for the good of your livelihood because success is almost addictive when you get it over and over again. But you and your brother and I also know that chasing after success can leave you wide open to attack. Such was the case with today. I'm very sorry about that. I personally think it's very unfair that you two should have to suffer because of one ignorant, rude co-worker." He frowned before the beam came right back into place. "Luckily, that opened the way to a much better path for you two. Forget being regular old cops, I want you two to be captains of my guard. At least, until if/when I win the election. Should I win, I would bring you right back to the police force as dual-chief, allow you access to whatever funds you need to help keep the city safe and be available to listen to your valuable ideas. Also, that whole thing that went on today can happily be swept under the rug, forgotten and wiped off a few computers. Anything for my chiefs. I know this is sudden but, unless you sign off now, I'm not sure I'll be able to take care of that little mess from this morning with as much grace as we need. I hope you understand."

It was a dream they'd never known they had come true. "We-We would be honored to work for you, Mr.Business-Adam-sir!" Bad Cop nodded, hating even more that he wasn't in his usual outfit and wearing the helmet to conceal their naturally unruly, brunette hair.

"Good! I'm thrilled to have you two" The presidential candidate gave them both another winning smile before he headed towards the door. "Once you're ready, the paper work will be waiting for one of you at the front. I've already made it more accustomed to your situation, so don't worry about that! When finished, simply hand it off to one of those tall, intimidating guys in suits and shades. They'll be ready for ya. The rest will fall into place." Adam gave them another wave as he opened the door. "I'll see you soon, Liam, Danny! Rest up while you can! I'm expecting you both to work hard!"

With the door shut, Liam practically collapsed onto the pillow, still attempting to process the fact that their situation had just been magically resolved. "Man Upstairs, I need some coffee..."

_"Wow, Danny, we must be the luckiest guys in the world! And Adam, he knows about both of us! He wants both of us! Oh, Liam, I can't believe it!"_

Liam chuckled softly at his brother's excitement. For all the worry he'd felt, Bad Cop was starting to think nothing could go wrong. "I'm sure they'll be a catch somewhere, Dan. But yeah. I'm happy about this too."

That catch would be discovered far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me for a fic like this or anything else I've written, you can totally contact me through my Instagram @hypnotichetalia or you can just buy me a coffee! (https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14#)


End file.
